Angel Scars
by zig2000
Summary: Kiri is a young looking girl she helps protect the earth from demons. her fascination for humanity i part of her drive... oh did i mention she's a demon too actually she's Satan's niece. due to that detail only one person is willing to train her Shiva Okimodo. this story focuses on their journey together. please give chance this was co-created by Madmads360. please review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story was created by me and someone who I would like to consider a friend Madmads360 the main character belongs to Mads all I did for her was come up with small things she chose gender basic look, weapon all the important stuff. I hope this goes well I've been super hyped up for this the adrenaline hasn't stopped I get to make a completely original story and characters no boundarys except my mind I live for this heck yeah. Oh this is taking up quit some space on to the story.

Hell a place that reeks of evil, rotten flesh, and other indescribable horrors in hell we have three types of demons. Natural, Damned, and Monstrous soul's. Damned souls are usually new arrivals in hell still possessing there sanity and hope. Monstrous souls are usually souls who have lost all sanity and have become horrid creatures often escaping into earth and causing all kinds of supernatural havoc usually being put down by angel's, exorcist, and D.H.D "Demons Hunting Demons" but that's not important just yet. Then there are Natural demons or N.D.s for short these are demons born in hell never having existed in earth as a living being they are often immediately corrupted by the evil lurking in hell and often end up as a guardian of a gate to hell which actually isn't good cause what ever gate they guard they often use to send Monstrous souls from there ring in hell to earth where they reek havoc on the living. All in existence that didn't guard a gate where killed by the Arc Angels. However it remained unknown to them that one had survived one pure N.D. Her name was Kiri and her story didn't follow the path that had already been set for all N.D.s she desired something different she became something good and light not pure but good the closest a Natural Demon could get to human this was her story.

Deep in hell there is a frozen castle residing in the center of hell built as satins palace however the residence are very few for its huge size it is only Satan some of his servants, his pet, and a girl. She looked indeed young however demon's and angels physically age by the century so in reality even though she looked to be in her teens she was born in the 1800s but never left hell she knew not how the world worked but the souls trapped in hell often spoke of it and it fascinated her she often found her self dreaming of being there. However it was impossible Satan would never let her even leave the ring he was keeping her from leaving he said she didn't even look human she didn't care so what if she had small red horns barley visible in her long spiky hair or that she had a demons tail that was long enough to coil around her twice or that she had a quarter with ancient runes that allowed her to create any gun she knew of which was only at this point a old western revolver. However today it would change she was going to leave hell she had a whole plan set up she would change into something more modern or what she thought was modern and she would slip through a gate if this worked she would soon go to earth, where all those living people lived where they had amazing mechanical devices like the revolver her quarter turned into she couldn't wait.

Kiri waited till her distraction worked she threw a Hobriginn into the thrown room Hobriginn where pungent ugly little creatures that would explode in a giant pungent cloud of thick green glass. She snuck towards the throne room. Sticking close to the wall covered in a large black cloak. As she neared the door the little Hobriginn began to squirm up on her leg she couldn't force it with her so she let one latch to her leg she was going to kick it off into the throne room and run in the chaos the following explosion would surly cause. It dug its claws into her leg and squirmed making small creepy little noises similar to a cat dying but less obvious she looked down at it this was starting to piss her off she was literally two feet from the door. She looked down a small growl starting in her chest she was really getting pissed off as if dealing with the smell wasn't bad enough. "I swear if this doesn't work I will kill the rest of your kind." she said it lowly trying not to alert anyone inside she got to the door and opened the door halfway before kicking the ugly demon inside glad to be rid of it and she ran for it. The way to the gate was a frozen forest faces of the most horrid evil people to exist etched into the trunks of every tree. Some wept others laughed some yelled out their lies and crimes to the forest. However for now all the trees near the palace screamed in terror as large axes cut them down to make the search for Kiri easier Satan had immediately noticed her disappearance. However she was already gone to earth to see humans if only she knew of the havoc that would follow her

Kiri was resting against a tree she had been running for hour's she was breathing hard and sweating something she had never experienced. But she had been told that if she entered the world where the living resided her body would become weaker her energy would be drained immediately she was very tired crossing over had taken up so much energy she was lucky she made it here in the middle of nowhere. She looked at the sky amazed by its beauty the pretty stars sparkling brightly in the sky and then there was the big Moon hanging in the sky this place was amazing in hell there was no sky just a rocky ceiling. She reached up to the stars gazing out there if you didn't know better she'd look high. After she caught her breath she stood up her legs where still weak but she steadied herself against a tree and continued to walk.

(Plot hole sorry this has gotta happen I cant shove this info into one chapter.)

(1 year later)

Kiri was tired ever since she left hell things had changed her curiosity for the world had changed to love. And she didn't want it to be destroyed by Satan and his damned demon's no mater what. She had learned to hide her tail from a friend she made who was a D.H.D which was actually a rouge demon who escaped hell and worked to vanquish demons threatening to heart the world. They often received training from Angels and other D. however none wanted to train her. She was always at the Bermuda H.Q it was located in the Bermuda triangle she was allowed in the Angels H.Q plenty D.H.D trainers where there but so far no one was willing till to day that was. She was waiting for her friend Isaiah he was a trainer but he never offered any lessons so today she would ask. She was sitting on a bench out side of the H.Q. He finally walked out he was tall handsome and always seemed to smile he walked out and noticed Kiri sitting there almost right away he walked over and greeted her "morning miss Kiri." Kiri kinda blushed she wasn't sure why its not like it meant anything he greeted all girls like that. She stood up looking at the floor trying to avoid his gaze she spoke softly back kinda shyly "um good morning Isaiah... um I was going to ask you to do me a favor." she stabbed right to the point not wanting to drag this conversation further. Her tail was wiggling uncomfortably behind her. He raised a brow but remained silent she thought this meant she could continue "um I was wondering if you could help me train to be a better D.H.D!" she cheered out happily... he didn't respond he stood there thinking to himself before laughing so loudly it attracted a small crowd. He wiped a fake tear away before speaking "oh that's really funny Kiri like i'd do that HA!" Kiri looked at him unresponsive mouth agape "oh wait you're serious I thought you were kidding but it doesn't matter. I think you know why I can't train you." she stayed motionless processing it all he continued "its cause of these!" he said grabbing her tail and one of her horns. "You probably don't even realize it but the combination of these is why we can't train you. You're nothing close to human except in looks you're a natural demon born in hell never to become close to human. You're lucky no angel has tried to kill you yet. To train you would be a disgrace it would be like putting a gun to my superiors head." he finished turning around about to leave her she was looking down tears threatening to escape she wouldn't allow it.

She put her hand on his shoulder and muttered something under her breath. Isaiah turned around a smug look on his face it was wiped off the moment the palm of Kiri's hand made contact with his skin leaving a red mark on his check that stung like a bitch. She finally spoke the sadness in her being replaced with anger and courage. "So basically you're really just a jackass huh and you call me the demon hear I thought angels where to take the needs of others before themselves. Or is that just a lie that humans filled there heads with!" her grip on his shoulder tightened he looked at her angry now he looked at her before smirking. "it isn't a lie but you aren't a other person nor have you ever been you are a pure unholy beast who deserves to go back to hell. And as for that slap." he reared his hand and went for a punch she closed her eyes preparing for the impact but it never came at least not to her she heard a thud she opened her eyes and widened them at the seen before her. His fist had been stopped by someone. Said person was in a cloak covering him completely it was stained in day old demon blood like the gauntlet he used to catch the punch.

The figure stood there motionless for a second before tacking out his hand and charlie horsing Isaiah and finally speaking his voice sounding rather dry like he hadn't had something to drink in a while. "well I'll be damned is that you Isaiah I thought you didn't hit girls you fucked up bastard." Kiri was kinda amazed by his grammer obviously he wasn't an angel usually they didn't say stuff like that in front of an audience. The figure chuckled at how Isaiah was looking at him. "what did you think I would be gone another year. That's funny cause you know my orders were carried out yesterday considering you sent them you little jackass now get you're ass out of here before I shove my foot so far up it you'll taste my boot." Isaiah glared at him before running off. Kiri stood there amazed she wasn't even sure what happened. Finally the figure looked around noticing the growing crowd he didn't care though he just turned to Kiri and smiled his face barley visible under the shade of his hood. "i am truly sorry about his behavior he's just being a jackass like always please don't excuse his behavior hah." he chuckled to himself about that last past and repeated it so lowly it was barley audible to himself then the smile disappeared and he spoke yet again. "im sorry I better be going I reek of death and this cloak's getting really hot it works way to good in a bad way that is." he turned and began to walk away tacking off the hood as he turned finally giving her a view of his whole head and weirdly he didn't look bad to her his hair was long and came down into a traditional Japanese samurai ponytail only his hair was all messed up in the front and came down to his neck he also had a horizontal line painted across his left cheek in a bright yellow. He disappeared down the corner and with him the crowd quickly dissipated very quickly. She stood there just standing till she finally spoke. "who in the hell was that?"

AN: that felt good and now I feel absolutely awesome so please review and tell me whatcha think no matter if its mean just tell me also if you've never read a story from mads you need to check them out especially if you like bleach she makes some of the best fanfictions I wish I could make one as good as what she makes. But hey I tried right so tell me what you think I tried to do this as good as I could enjoy the rest of you're day.


	2. Ch:2 Notice me senpai

AN: hello im back I haven't updated anything in quite some time however I will update my L4D story soon and please please review this story I need more support otherwise I could drop the project entirely. Please review i'll give you a cookie :p

"words"

"_thoughts"_

chapter 2: notice me senpai!

Kiri was tired she had been looking for the mystery man from earlier he had managed to loose her even though he left only 2 minutes ahead of her. She had searched for an hour now and was getting tired of this. She continued to walk down the streets of the Bermuda management center it was the outer portion of the island this was filled with buildings for residents to sleep a plane and docking bay for boats the main way off and to the island if you weren't an angel.

Kiri just stopped by a small shop even here there was money but it made sense right nothing in life comes free after all. She had bought a cup of tea most people got coffee she preferred tea it was the first beverage she had ever discovered. She was taking small sips from the cup it was nice out at the moment a rare occasion out here she enjoyed the light cool breezes blowing through and even though the sky was clouded up it was still nice. She took a deep breath letting the sweet air circulate through her body felling a wave comfort flow through her.

Sadly it was ruined by the slam of a fist on her table she opened one eye up to see Issac standing across from her looking rather pissed "have you come to apologize yet." she said it sharply her small English accent making it sound like a verbal knife. He looked at her soothed his hair back and sat in front of her he opened his mouth and said two words that surprised her "i'm sorry" she looked at him he looked honestly ashamed. "listen Kiri when I said what I said I wasn't thinking strait and was wondering if I could make it up to you." Kiri nodded wanting to know his proposition "well I think I will train you however I have a few ground rules." she nodded a smile creeping onto her face "one you will do whatever I say no matter how impossible it might seem two you will obey my commands and lastly you will not eat three hours before training starts." it seemed pretty simple she could accept those terms so she stuck her hand out to him. He took hers and shook it.

In the distance the cloaked figure from before rolled his eyes for Kiri had just signed herself over to the worst thing imaginable _"she's gonna be teached by a total, complete and utter jackass"_ he turned around and began his trek to his own apartment on his way he never took his hood off even with the smell of demon blood stinging his nostrils but he didn't want to take it off worried his disguise for his previous mission was too good.

He was at the main center of his apartment complex when he was stopped by the owner "Shiva get your butt over here now!" he ran over anxious to shower and change. "yeah Mr. Togo is there a problem?" Mr. Togo was short round man with a mean looking face and a huge bushy mustache and beard he looked pissed right now "the problem is you've been gone for ova FOUR years I had to rent your apartment to someone else son I still got some of your cloths and pictures that were in there. I'm sorry boy but you need to find a new place to live for now so git out now!" with that he threw a bag of cloths at Shiva it was so fast he barely caught it and stopped himself from falling. " hat the fuck is this shit I thought I was payed for the next five mother fuckin years you ass wipe!" he quickly turned and ran realizing how bad of an idea it was to curse at that little man he wasn't fast enough as he received a round house kick to the back of his head literally knocking his cloak and boots off he went crashing a little further away the clothing in his bag thrown everywhere.

He got up one hand to the back of his head he was bleeding now it was little but some dirt had gotten on it and made it sting very badly making him wince in pain "that fucking hurt like shit" he mumbled to no one in particular. He stood up before realizing his cloak was gone revealing his disguise when he was on his mission thankfully no one was to close so he could make it to his cloak and put it on he proceeded to grab his stuff put his converse sneakers on and run out of there he didn't know where to go "fucking shit."

(two days later)

Kiri hadn't been home in three days this training was extreme as fuck. Kiri was panting heavily and was covered in sweat. She was currently completing the basic 10k run around the training grounds. "slow down Issac!" she yelled but he didn't listen he was to busy enjoying the sight of her suffering for some reason it made him... happy unknown to either that a certain cloaked man was watching from high above rolling his eyes in the shadow of his hood. He had been unable to get a new mission his last one was a failure hence him not getting paid he stunk and looked like shit his face and hair was dirty. He was also injured he couldn't believe the nerve of Issac treating her like crap like that. "and to top it off she doesn't realize it either" he watched her chase after Issac all the time he was smiling his ass off "fucking jackass little son of mother fucking bitch... wait does that even make sense?" he pondered what he had said for a moment till he saw them coming up hill in his direction "oh fuck."

Kiri was currently following Issac on their normal run she was trying to think about how to perfect her new technique but was snapped out of it when she saw it a figure up the hill they where running up she stopped and tried to get a look at it he was in a bloody black cloak and she could see a red glowing eye in the shade provided by the hood "hey Kiri why did you stop?" Issac had stopped looking behind to see why she had stopped "isn't that the guy who humiliated you?" she pointed at the figure but he was already gone "what are you pointing at there's nothing there but some trees and the path." he looked at her "maybe we need a brake." "yeah that sounds like a good idea" so they stopped under a giant tree and sat on a large rock "you know I never thanked you for training me although I still wish you'd help me with this." she took out her necklace "oh that ehh you're better off with strength then fire power" "coming from a guy with a bazooka for a primary weapon." Issac glared at her he hated it when people joked boat him no matter how small the joke was. "sorry" "you shouldn't be he can't take a joke anyways." the cloaked figure was walking by as they where speaking "err you little-" Issac was quickly cut off by Kiri "hey your the guy who messed with Issac right?" both Issac and the cloaked figure froze and blushed madly "what the fuck!" they yelled in unison "oops that came out wrong my bad." Issac glared at her while the cloaked figure simply face palmed "its ok just be a little bit more careful with you're words please" he smiled weakly at her while Issac just kept a sour look on his face. "well anyways I was hoping to avoid this but Issac can I use your shower?" Issac looked at him a smug look on his face "i'd rather scrub it with shit before I let you in there." The figure shook his head "that talk is going to send you straight to hell someday Issac." Issac rolled his eyes and looked away putting his fist under his chin. Kiri watched it all go down "umm by any chance do you two have history together or something?" the cloaked figure smiled "i'll tell you but you have to let me use your shower first I stink and this cloak is becoming uncomfortable." Kiri blushed the thought of a random stranger in her house using her shower naked was kind of embarrassing to her but she was curious and besides she couldn't handle how he smelled it was nasty. "ok well I was going to head home for a shower to anyways so i'll go after you." she smiled her face turning crimson _"did I seriously just agree to that whats wrong with me" _the guy nodded "oh wait introductions I allays forget to make them I am Shiva." Kiri nodded "ok I am Kiri" he nodded. Issac rolled his eyes _"oh Shiva why don't you just be good cannon fodder and die."_ Shiva saw how Issac was looking genuinely sad "hey you ok Issac?" "no can you geuss why." Shiva thought of many asshole reasons but thought maybe Issac had changed in the time he'd spent training Kiri "nope not really" "cause after all my attempts your still alive you dipshit." Shiva sighed "wow after this much time your still a total jackass to me huh." "oh yep like that would ever change about me ever since we met didn't we vow to hate each other." Shiva looked down sadly "i just thought that would change after all this time. Well i'll wait for you to to finish your training session." with that Shiva walked off towards the wall that cut the shore off from the city. Kiri looked at Issac "what was that about?" Issac looked at her a little pissed "i can't believe your letting that freak in your home." Kiri looked at him puzzled "what do you mean freak?" Issac looked at her dumbstruck " you don't know do you... well Shiva is what we call a special case when he was being judged on either going to hell or heaven it couldn't decide so he was put here till it could be figured out do to this there where a number of problems with him. One such problem was a demon had snuck off in to him hes a danger to everyone the demon is very powerful should have devoured him but since it has so much trouble he's preatty much on the edge of insanity he could snap any second and kill tons of lives that's why I always look at him like he's an enemy. He is dangerous and should be put down in my opinion however the council thinks other wise for this also makes him a valuable asset since he can sneak into hell almost undetected. So we give him suicide missions if he dies we win if he lives we still win sometimes." Issac glared at Shiva's back as he was walking away "wow I wouldn't of guessed that." Issac rolled his eyes it doesn't matter go home you smell like crap and sweat anyways we'll train tomorrow for now go take a bath." with that Issac stood up and left off "man you're such a dick sometimes." she stood up and walked by Shiva "c'mon lets get you washed stinky head."

They arrived at an apartment complex a little while later Kiri was ahead they where going up the stairs to the second floor. "well fair warning I haven't cleaned in awhile so it isn't the prettiest." Shiva smirked a little "that's cool at least you have a home right."Kiri opened the door and walked in closing it behind Shiva he walked in it smelled a little like pineapple he took in the surroundings noting the way it looked it wasn't super clean or super dirty it was neat in his opinion the living room was carpeted with a small balcony there was a big L-shaped couch in a corner a lamp post on either side a T.V. In the front hooked up to a cable box there was a hallway near the entrance there were two doors in it. She walked ahead "well I think its best you go first" she gestured to one of the doors he nodded "ummmm ok." Shiva walked in locking the door behind him he looked around it was a small restroom with a sink and mirror on one wall a toilet across from that and the shower in the corner opposite to the door he opened the shower cutain turning it on he took off his cloak exposing his disguise he was wearing a black studded leather jacket with flames on it studded gloves and boots and some baggy pants his hair was temporarily dyed red he had managed to hide the demon horns on his head a few days ago but his magic had run out yesterday. He tore the horns off and washed his hair out so it was its normal jet black color he then continued to strip and jump in the shower enjoying the long needed clean water he showered down till he didn't feel grimy anymore and his hair smelled good again along with the rest of his body. He got out and dried off before changing into his normal old attire. He put on his black V-neck on followed by his black cargo pants that he tucked into his black military grade boots that where plated on the heel as well as his toes. He then grabbed his black jacket and zipped it up 3 quarters of the way he rolled up his sleeves before he left he packed his cloak and disguise into the bag that had held his normal attire then he grabbed a trash can and walked out greeted by Kiri she was eager to get bathed at the moment "wow Shiva is this how you normally look?" "nope I still need to trim my hair and equip my demon hunting equipment." she stared at him a little surprised "ok then if you'd excuse me." Shiva moved out of the way and let Kiri pass he then went to the balcony where he trimmed his hair down with his combat knife.

Kiri was finally done with her shower it had taken awhile since she liked long hot baths she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and walked into the hallway happy that Shiva was no where in sight she ran to the second door in the hallway her room. She quickly closed and locked the door behind her she ran to her closet "hmmm what to where." she looked in her closet "screw it." she grabbed some black skinny jeans her converse sneakers and then stopped as she looked at her tops "so casual or fancy?" in the end she shrugged grabbing a simple black tank top and a green jacket but before that she holstered her gun in a holster under her arm then covered it with her jacket. She turned to her door and opened it up she walked unto her living room she could see Shiva as he finished cutting his hair he still had bangs his hair now was slimmer it was spikey around his neck curling in areas here and there his side bangs where pointed tips framing his face and some of the hair was also swept to the side out of his face. "hmm not to bad." Kiri commented she was inside looking in her cabinet there was food and groceries however she wasn't to good of a cook "well I can still make some tea." she reached for some tea bags and a pot she poured water into the pot and set it to boil she sat on her couch and turned on the T.V. Searching for Toonami. By the time she heard the whistle of steam coming out the teapot Shiva had walked in he stretched his arms and yawned "man I feel so much better then usual today."Kiri was finishing up the tea when she turned to him "well it looks like this is the cleanest you've been in a few days huh?" he smiled at her he was just a friendly guy. "ehh sounds right." he happily excepted a cup of tea from Kiri they had small talk he was talking when she finally asked him something that had been gnawing at her curiosity for awhile.

"So how do you know Issac?" Shiva looked at her a glum look on his face "well back when we started hunting demons we used to be apart of a four man team. He was the captain, me and a newbie demon hunter named Ashley and her half brother named Archer where all on the same team we went on to become elites we all went separate ways a few years ago I went into the under cover missions Issac got into the research and development area while Ashley and Archer stuck together and became an epic demon hunting team. One day we all came back together there was an... incident everyone was unharmed but a lot of damage was done mentally for some of us since then Issac has hated me Ashley has avoided us and Archer got a promotion to a higher position where he never sees us..." Shiva sighed Kiri could only guess what happened "that's pretty sad where you all best friends?" Shiva nodded a sad look pasted on his face Kiri looked at him sadly she swore his eyes where getting watery so she did something random she used to see make people happy before "boop" she poked him on the fore head he shook out of it and looked at her smiling a little there was still a wetness in his eyes. "well enough boat me what boat you whats you're story besides the obvious." Kiri nodded understanding what he meant. "well I came here to this place in search of adventure but instead I found something else... love...for the place its so beautiful up here filled with love and happiness and color where everything is so unpredictable where life thrives with the will to do what they want I absolutely love it." Shiva smiled warmly at her optimism "so have you been on a mission yet you know an exorcism or anything?" she shook her head "at least not an official one and Issac won't teach me any fighting techniques." Shiva had expected that part he thought a little "well I could teach you as in at night I can take you to missions I need money anyways." Kiri lit up "however as long as... I can stay here till I can rent my own apartment again. That ok?" Kiri nodded pretty happily "thats ok but you got to sleep on the couch." Shiva looked at the couch well "ok I can deal with that ok so it's settled I'll take you on missions at night you'll train with Issac in the morning and the afternoons till the moon is at least 3 quarters across the sky we go on missions good with you." he stuck his hand out Kiri thought about that schedule it left more then a few hours free or her so she took his hand "it sounds like a good plan to me you wanna start today we have about another hour till the moon comes out." Shiva nodded "ok consider that your exam but first lets go get a bite im starved how boat you?" Kiri nodded great plan. "Cool i'll get my gear for later"

**AN:**WELL CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY DONE YES PLEASE review WE WILL GET INTO THE ACTION tomorrow HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


End file.
